1. Field
Various and non-limiting embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a device and evolved Node-B for Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards including LTE and LTE-A in Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). More generally, various embodiments of the present invention may be broadly applicable to handovers in wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inability of two network elements to communicate with one another of a physical interface, such as the air interface, may be the result of degradation of the interface, leading to failure of the radio link. Such failures may be detected by the physical layer when the failure occurs, regardless of the cause of the failure. Indeed, radio link failures (RLFs) can occur for a variety of reasons in wireless communication systems.
The amount of RLFs may be decreased by using smaller handover margins and shorter time to trigger (TTT) values. This may dramatically reduce the number of RLFs, but may also increase the number of handovers to the same extent. Every handover may result in a short period of time for the user equipment (UE) when it is not connected to the network and every handover may result in signaling in both radio access network (RAN) and core network.
Transmission time interval (TTI) bundling in uplink (UL) and power boosting for handover commands, so that the handover related signaling messages would go through faster and more reliably are two ways that overall handover performance may be improved.